Malik
Malik, labeled The Psycho, was the winner of Total Drama Island: Redo on the Vicious Vultures team. He was a cast member on Total Drama Psychotic, and was placed on the Fighting Monkeys team. And on Total Drama Runway, he is placed on Team Bossman. He is back for Total Drama: Final Stand. (BTW yes this is me, the owner of Malik, Liklik2012! <3 gonna fix this up whenever I can.) Coverage Background When Malik was born, he resided in Toronto, Canada for about 3-4 years, in which he without fully knowing it met someone who would come back to his past. He then moved to Georgia until he was 12, in which he moved back to Toronto. He was just turning 16 when he heard about the auditions for Total Drama, and he jumped for it! He wanted to do it cause he love competitions, and was competitive. Audition Malik: -practicing his singing- Lalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaa!!!!!! -thinks he heard something break- What was that???? -looks at camera- Oops! Hai there! I'm Malik, I'm 16 obviously, and I'm signing up for Total Drama Island. Like yea i'm a competitor. I play the game right, so i know i'm going far. Even though i am sweet, kind-hearted, and forgiving,--Lemme tell you right now, get on my BAD side, and i'll be the manipulator and get you kicked off the freaking island, or beat your butt to a bloody pulp, cause everyone in my town KNOWS not to mess with me, kapeesh?! And yea, i love to party so please come and pick me and get me out of here, I'll bring ratings with my realness! Bye! -waves to camera- Total Drama Island: Redo In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Malik was the fourth camper to arrive. He was confused that the place isn't what he was told it would be, and angrily said that he doesn't like B.S., to which Chris says that he could kick him out if he wanted to, Hearing that Malik accepts the place. Malik talks to DJ, Beth, and Gwen once he's finished being announced. Upon Cody's arrival, Malik quickly gets annoyed with Cody and ends up disliking him. Later, Malik also smiles at Duncan, which Duncan, in return, gives a smile back. He Whistled at Courtney, possibly digging her. Malik is placed on the Killer Bass team. He shows his kind side on many occasions, such as Helping Bridgette with her bags, and getting to know some of the cast members, to which everyone seemed to like having him around. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, the contestants had to jump off the cliff. Malik did not want to jump at first because he couldn't swim, but he jumped with Duncan, and Duncan helped him back to shore. The Killer Bass lose the first challenge, so they have to move their hot-tub gear themselves. Malik does so by pushing as smooth as he can. Malik defends Courtney when Duncan calls her "cyclops," as her eye is swollen, and she smiles. He later is shown concerned about Duncan in a fight over a hammer with Tyler. The Killer Bass end up losing and have to vote someone off. Malik says he doesn't know who to vote for. He then adds that he shouldn't go home, because he did the challenge. At the campfire ceremony, Malik tells Ezekiel what he said was disrespectful, and that he should clean up or leave. Malik gets his marshmallow fifth. Malik, along with his pals Geoff and Duncan defends Chris from an angry Eva in The Big Sleep, as he's explaining the 20 kilometre run around the lake. Malik completes it, but is shown a bit fatigued. For the last part of the challenge Malik does a great job at staying awake, but ends up falling asleep. Malik seems worried and dodges things being thrown out of the cabin by Eva. Malik gets the seventh marshmallow and therefore stays. As a result of the last challenge, Malik is tired in Dodgebrawl. Chris mocks him and Duncan about it, but he is too tired to do much but to threaten. Harold has apparently snored all night, which means even less sleep for Malik. Some of the team has therefore drawn a mustache on Harold, which Malik probably was a part of. Entering the dodge ball arena, Malik sits next to a tired Duncan. When his team is down two to zero, they wake Duncan up by sticking him with a stick, which he gets pretty mad about. But Courtney convinces him to play. Malik follows Duncan's strategy which is throwing all the balls at the same person, this tactic makes the Killer Bass win the next two rounds. In the final round, the Gophers starts playing better again. Eventually they hit Malik with Duncan's own tactic. When it's down to Owen against Harold, Malik agrees with Duncan at first when he thinks it's over, but after Harold shows some dodging skills, and Courtney calls for a time-out, Malik gets Impressed. Harold wins and Malik with the rest of the team cheers for him. Malik uses his cleverness to his advantage. His seemingly bi-polar habits land him much props from "The Juvenile" Duncan. However, Malik secretly forms a crush on Duncan. Duncan himself never denied having an attraction to Malik. He often flirted with him openly. Eventually, in Are We There Yeti?, he managed to get Malik to break his wall down, and at Duncan's elimination, Malik ran up to him, kissed him, and they hugged. Harold gets back at Duncan by opening the box containing the votes and replacing the votes with all against Courtney votes of his own saying, "Let's see how you like it when someone messes with your love life." When Courtney is kicked off Malik instantly rules out Harold and attempts to beat him up. In No Pain, No Game, he votes for Heather to leave the island saying because Duncan asked him to. He then gives out a shout out to her on camera, telling her "Miss you, Court." In Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, he learns how to carve from Duncan, and he carves "D+M" in a heart on the back of a wooden sculpture of Courtney's head. He is a member of the first Guys' Alliance. During .]]the meeting of the Guys' Alliance in Hide and Be Sneaky, Malik votde off Bridgette, though he does not want to do this, but Duncan says due to her being likable and good at sports, to vote her off. He also chats with mostly everyone else remaining on the island, keeping a maintained relationship with the contestants. (Gonna work on this soon!) He forms a reluctant alliance with Heather in Wawanakwa Gone Wild!. However he seems to only want an alliance with Heather since she is his biggest competition. He even stated that he had a win-win situation; if Heather escaped from the bear he was helping her with he would have an alliance, and if she didn't she would get eaten by a bear. After the elimination ceremony, Heather makes him clean the bathroom as a punishment. He says that he and his brothers would build bikes together; he would steal the parts. In the serial killer challenge, when watching a horror movie with the other campers, it is revealed he and Gwen both like the same movie. When Leshawna told him, while they were cuffed together in a challenge, that she knew about Duncan secretly replacing DJ's pet Bunny, he revealed that his dog ran away when he was six, and that he didn't want DJ to go through the same thing. He was the fourth to last camper voted off, thus he is the last Killer Bass to be voted off after DJ and Geoff were voted off, leaving only former Screaming Gophers by the end of Are We There Yeti?. Duncan leaves saying, "Good, get me out of here," implying that he hated the island and just wanted to leave. , and Courtney fights Izzy for the suitcase in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island.]] In the special, he and Courtney teamed up in order to find the case with the million. Though Duncan manages to wrestle an alligator that ate the case, he trips on a rock and sprains his ankle. Despite his pleas for help, Courtney abandons him, taking the case with her (to which he says he loves that woman). Noah comes by and mocks Duncan, causing him to rip his pants off. Duncan manages to make it back to camp, but is attacked by a moose. However, he wards it off with the moose head from the mess hall. When Courtney cheers him on, telling him to "go honey go!" He threatens her saying he's coming for her next. Duncan is soon caught in a stampede and is one of the fourteen people to make it to the dock and Total Drama Action, but Courtney falls in a tub below the diving board and doesn't make it in time. Gallery |-| Overall= File:New-ID.png|Malik's newly redone first design. |-| Total Drama Island: Redo= > |-| Total Drama Psychotic= File: |-| Total Drama Runway= |-| Total Drama: Final Stand= Category:Characters Category:Male Characters